


Completely

by EmeraldWaves



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Clothes, Gladnis Week Day 2, M/M, Post Game, Shower Sex, but they love each other - Freeform, hopeful feels at the end?, lots of sad feels, theres like one line that implies promptis XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: He tells him the sun has risen."Completely?" Ignis asks."Completely," Gladio confirms.However, it's going to take them quite a bit of time before they can actually move forward.





	Completely

He tells him the sun has risen.

"Completely?" Ignis asks. His voice sounds foreign, and he isn't certain where the question comes from.

"Completely," Gladio confirms, though his tone wavers, but Ignis understands it isn't due to Gladio being dishonest. His hair brushes through the air, tickling at his neck.

No, all the clues point to the truth. The gentle breeze rolls off of the ocean and kisses Ignis' skin, the salty winds sticking to his neck and arms. The waves are small, lapping against the shore, their crests so minimal, Ignis would hardly label them as waves. Gulls cry out above them circling in the sky, and Ignis can _feel_ how blue it is, the air around them light and welcoming.

Peace.

And yet...

If Ignis listens hard enough (which he always does nowadays), he can hear how labored Gladio's breathing is. Each breath sucked in through his nose is done in the most silent, staccato way the older man can muster. Every breath out is sharp and muffled, as though he is trying to hide every subtle sound he could possibly make.

Ignis is quick to find his hand. Taking it in his own, he holds on tight. "Come now," he whispers. "He wouldn't want you to cry."

Ignis had been the one to suggest they watch the sunrise at Galdin Quay, and he knew both Gladio and Prompto had been surprised, but he also knew it was exactly what Noctis would've wanted. Watch the sunrise on the beach, together, the four of them, and then they could go fishing all morning; an ideal day for the late King.

"Hah," Gladio snorts, in a poor attempt to hide a sniffle. "I'm not crying."

"Don't lie," Ignis hums, reaching his finger out to scoop up a tear slowly making its way down Gladio's scarred cheek

Ignis feels the change in the sand beneath his feet, his body raising an inch or two as Gladio's weight shift causes the sand to push under him. "Nothing gets by you I guess," he grunts, and Ignis hears the fabric of his shirt rub against his arms as he folds them with a huff. A gust of wind makes their shirts roll around their bodies, riding up just enough for Ignis to feel the cold tickle on his stomach.

"Never has, never will," Ignis says pointedly.

The sand shifts again with Gladio's heavy sigh. "I just wish he was..." The sentence doesn't need to be finished.

"He is," Ignis responds finally. "I truly believe he is here with us."

An arm slips around Ignis' shoulders and he feels Gladio's strong fingers grip his arm, moving up and down to create a heated friction which feels nice against the morning air. "You're probably right," Gladio mutters.

"He wouldn't miss it for anything," Ignis whispers, and his hand covers Gladio’s, squeezing at the fingers against his arm.

The weight of Gladio's body leans against Ignis and his dry lips press to the side of Ignis' head. A warm shiver rolls down his spine. Comfort. Gladio smells fresh this morning, his scent mingling with the salty dew of the morning coastal breeze. "Yeah," he grunts, his lips moving against Ignis' forehead. "You're right."

"Always am, always will be." They both chuckle softly, because they know it's true. "Ah...where's Prompto?" Ignis asks, and he listens for any sign of movement, though it's difficult with the birds and the ocean creating their own symphony of sounds around him.

Of all of them, Prompto is the one everyone is most concerned for. The blond was obviously Noctis' closest friend, though what went on behind closed doors between them isn't exactly a secret. Prompto was never very _subtle_. He'd barely survived the ten years, and now...his soul was on the brink of collapse.

"Over on the fishing dock," Gladio says.

Ignis smiles. "Perfect. Perhaps we should begin our morning activities?"

"Good idea." The two walk forward and though he doesn't need him to, Gladio keeps his arm hooked around Ignis', leading him. They walk forward until Ignis' boot hits the wooden dock, the echo hitting his ears sharply.

The water swirls around Prompto's leg, his small personal current pushing and pulling against what sounds like his bare skin as he kicks his leg back and forth. He's only got one leg in the water, the other probably tucked up against his chest. The scene isn't difficult to picture, though Ignis refuses to imagine the look on Prompto's face, it's far too painful.

"Are you ready, Prompto?" Ignis asks, his hand coming down on the younger man's shoulder. Prompto feels cold, his skin sticky from the salty wind.

"Huh?" he jerks his body away from Ignis, surprised by the touch. "Oh, Iggy! Y-Yeah, I am," he says. A huff of bittersweet air puffs from his nostrils; Ignis can hear the smile in Prompto's voice, even though it must be painful.

"Gladio has all the supplies," he explains, and Prompto pulls his leg from the water, pushing himself up to stand.

"Great!" Prompto says with audible forced cheer, his voice forward, the words reverberating heavily across the roof of his mouth. "It's still going to be as boring as it always was, isn't it?" Prompto whines, grabbing the fishing rod from Gladio.

"Of course, no one changed fishing in the past ten years," Ignis chuckles.

Gladio adjusts the reel on one of the poles, the clicking a sound Ignis hasn't heard in quite some time. It's comforting; immediately his mind carries him to the image of his King, standing on the dock, casting the line out into the lake. Ignis can only see his back, the way his muscles move with each cast and reel in, but he knows Noctis has the most pleased grin on his face.

"That's what I was afraid of," Prompto sighs.

"We all have enough skills to catch at least one fish. Then Iggy can cook us something nice later," Gladio chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah," Prompto says. "I still think it's boring." His breath hitches. "I always kinda...hated it, y'know?" The trembles in his voice cause Ignis to place his hand on his shoulder again, squeezing tight this time.

"I think we all did," Gladio chuckles, casting the first line out into the sea.

~~

To say Gladio is concerned is understatement. Ignis still has not shed a tear for their fallen King, or at least, he hasn't in front of anyone. Ignis has always been more _private_ , but it bothers Gladio that the man is seemingly keeping all his emotions locked away. His scars, unlike Prompto's and Gladio's, are far more visible, out in the open for everyone to see, but Ignis doesn't talk about anything. He never says what happened that day, and he never brings up Noctis, not anymore.

It's been a little over a week since their time at the beach, and almost a month now since Noctis' passing. Gladio knows people are allowed to grieve at their own pace, and in their own way, and yet, he feels so _shut off_ from the other. He can feel Ignis' pain when he touches him, his body feeling heavier than it normally does, and he can see the black aura which looms over Ignis' head, the internal emotions weighing him down.

Gladio sits at the table, head resting against his palm as he observers Ignis in the kitchen. His fingers gently touch at the egg before he cracks it against the bowl, tossing the shell into the trash with such precision Gladio would've never guessed the man couldn't see. Then again, he's quite used to Gladio's kitchen.

"Hey Iggy, what's for breakfast?" Gladio calls out.

"Omelets," he replies, not turning towards the direction of Gladio's voice. That's how Gladio knows Ignis is concentrating. "Plenty of veggies, just a hint of cheese...and I'll throw in a bit of meat, just for you."

"Ah," Gladio sighs, rolling his chin back and forth on his palm. "Ya’ know me so well."

"Indeed," Ignis says, still facing forward.

Gladio puffs out his cheeks, watching as Ignis fires up the stove, the crackle of the flame dissipating immediately after it ignites. He hates this, not knowing how to talk to the man he loves. But every time he looks at him, Gladio knows there are so many things Ignis isn't saying.

Before was...simpler. They could carry on with their training, work to keep Lucis safe from the daemons lurking in the darkness, all in preparation for the King's return. They all carried the hope their King would come back, even if it took forever. Which it practically had, ten years was a long damn time. Still, an aura of positiveness shone through the darkness. But now, there is no 'return' coming. Now, there is nothing, just heavy air and unspoken grief.

There's no King for him to be the Shield for, and Ignis…

Noctis had always been Ignis’ purpose, and now...

Pushing himself away from the table, Gladio walks to Ignis, wrapping his arms around his waist to rest his head on his shoulder.

"If you wish to sneak up on me, you have to be much quieter than that," Ignis hums. His hands pick up the cutting board, dropping the chopped veggies into the beaten eggs.

"Yeah I know," Gladio says. "Maybe I just wanted to do this."

Ignis wipes his hands on the towel draping from the stove, and settles them on Gladio's. "You do realize this makes cooking exponentially more difficult for me."

"Yeah, don't care," Gladio snorts.

"Suit yourself. The longer you hold me, the longer it will take for me to feed you," he sighs, but Gladio can hear the smile on Ignis' lips.

"You love it," he smirks.

"I do enjoy physical contact from you, yes," Ignis hums, pinching the cheese between his fingers as he sprinkles it into the mixing bowl.

"Do ya'?" Gladio murmurs, tilting his head forward to press his lips to Ignis' neck. The man sucks air in quickly. Seems Gladio surprised him a little after all, and Ignis relaxes immediately, his back pressing against Gladio's chest.

"What do you think?" he grins, bringing his hand to Gladio's chin. His fingers stroke down the side, brushing the hair that resides there before softly applying pressure, turning Gladio's head towards his own so Ignis can place a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Sassy this morning," Gladio hums against Ignis' lips, nipping back at his lower. "I think...breakfast can wait." He slides his hands to Ignis' hips, flipping him around, pressing their lips together again, this time more aggressive.

"Gladio, the stove-" Ignis begins, his words muffled against Gladio's lips, and Gladio reaches to the side to turn the dial to 'off'. Breakfast is going to have to wait, they have far more important business to attend to.

Gladio pulls back, frowning when he comes face to face with Ignis' sunglasses. He knows Ignis likes to wear them when he goes out, but at his home, Gladio has told him time and time again he can leave them off. "Iggy, let me see-"

It's as if Ignis predicts what Gladio is going to do, and in split seconds everything falls apart around them. "Gladio, don't-" he hisses, his hand slapping Gladio's away. Ignis stumbles backwards, his hand reaching behind him desperately looking for stability. Instead he finds the mixing bowl, and he yelps, his hand now coated in egg, cheese and veggies as he slips, dumping the ingredients all over his shirt, pants and the floor.

"Iggy!" Gladio yells, and reaches forward to grab Ignis' other hand, pulling him towards his chest. "You okay?"

The man is perfectly still, and Gladio almost wants to check if Ignis is still breathing. But finally he clears his throat, "It seems breakfast really will have to wait."

"Yeah, let's...get you in the shower. I'll clean up in here while you do that," Gladio mutters, and leads Ignis into his bedroom. "Here lemme-"

"I can handle it just fine," Ignis snaps.

Gladio knows he _can_ , but it doesn't change the fact that Gladio _wants_ to be here. He wants to support Ignis, hold him close, and look into his unseeing eyes and prove he is someone Ignis can actually lean on, or talk to.

"I...I apologize. You...can clean up the mess in the kitchen. I'll start over when I'm done. I shouldn't be long," he says, regaining his composure. His voice is softer, less clipped, and Gladio can tell Ignis' words hold regret for how he spoke moments ago.

"Alright," Gladio replies, rubbing his neck with a sigh. "Holler if you need me then."

Returning to the kitchen, Gladio watches as the egg drips onto the floor, a puddle forming beneath the counter. "Shit," he scoffs and clicks his tongue. Somehow, he always ends up causing more harm than good. And he can't stop watching as Ignis slowly drips away, fading into a puddled mess no one can save him from. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" he grumbles, slamming his hand against the counter, the mixing bowl shaking from the tremor.

A loud slamming noise is heard from the shower, and Gladio jerks his head around. "Iggy!" he yells, rushing to his shower. He should've stayed, like he wanted to.

~~

At first it was a throbbing pain, as though someone was taking one of his daggers and stabbing him in the heart over and over. Eventually however, it turned into a dull ache, always there, constricting his heart, and his lungs. The daggers had left a hole in his body, and it sat in Ignis' chest completely empty.

The air at the beach had been so fresh, and clean, Ignis had taken every breath in full, and reveled in the oxygen which filled his body, even if the toxic hole ate most of it up. He could understand why Prompto chose to live in such a place.

Back in the city, however, the air is heavy, filled with regret and burdens he's no longer supposed to bear. Perhaps it's a sign he should move closer to Galdin Quay. Not that Gladio would ever leave Lestallum. His sister is here, and he likes the hustle and bustle, likes to drown his anger in the cacophony of the city.

Which admittedly, Ignis doesn't mind much either, because in the silence he hears things. Screams, _his_ voice, Prompto's tears, and the worst of it all, Noctis' footsteps.

They pound in his mind over and over, Noctis' steps. His boots are heavy against the concrete staircase, and with each echoed step, Ignis can hear Noctis getting farther and farther away. The farther he goes, the closer he gets to his inevitable fate, and Ignis cannot stop him. He's not allowed to stop him.

He thinks of all these things while he stands in Gladio's shower, the water pelting his worn skin. The temperature is hot, the steam from the heat heavy in his lungs, but he's purposefully set it this way. The cloudier his head is the harder it is to _think_.

Gladio is worried. Ignis can hear it in the way he breaths, small huffs here and there when Ignis changes the subject, or laughs just a little too loud. He thinks of what a mess he made just now, dumping their breakfast on the floor, snapping at Gladio. It was supposed to be a relaxing morning, but it seems Ignis has forgotten how to relax.

His hand traces over the scar on his eye. Gladio has seen it so many times, and yet, every time he tries to remove his glasses when they're alone, Ignis’ body tenses. How he longs to be able to see Gladio's eyes, to stare in them, and see a yearning, a passion, and understanding that only the two of them know. He can hear it in Gladio's words and his breathing, and he can feel it in his touch, but it's not the same.

Ignis knows Gladio is growing more and more frustrated by Ignis constantly pushing him away. He loves Gladio, has always loved Gladio, and no one would understand as well as he would, and yet, Ignis cannot say the words constantly residing on the tip of his tongue.

_Failure._

The water pounds on his back, his hair falling flat against his forehead, and his body trembles from the heat and pressure. Each droplet of fast moving water that coats his back makes him feel heavier. His knees shake and begin to lower to the ground until they give out completely, his legs slamming against the porcelain tub.

His hand scrambles to find a bar, or some sort of leverage to pull himself up, but before he can the door slams open, Gladio huffing as he scrambles to the shower.

The shower door slides over in a frenzy, slamming against the wall. "Iggy! What the hell happened? Damn, it's hot in here...Shit...are you okay?" A jacket lands on the floor, and a zipper unzips, followed by more rustling of clothes. Gladio's hands wrap around his chest, helping him slowly rise back up, his feet finding some ground to stand on.

His hands rest on Gladio's shoulders, his fingers trembling. He's breathing, but the air doesn't feel like it's making it past his throat. How can he possibly give Gladio a proper answer to such a question?

The water from the shower rains down around them, slapping against the porcelain tub, knocking into their bodies. His hands are starting to grow wrinkled and waterlogged. "It's okay," Gladio says. "It's okay if you...aren't okay. I don't expect you to be." Gladio’s voice is barely audible over the gushing water.

Ignis' palms push against Gladio's shoulders. "I'm..." he whispers, his voice getting caught in his throat. "I'm not....I'm not okay," he says, his tone growing louder, his hair pressing against his forehead. "I...I keep telling myself to walk forward, stand tall, just as he wanted us to. I keep forcing smiles, and trying to continue on as though everything is normal, but it's not normal, Gladiolus."

"'s'not," Gladio chuckles sadly, and Ignis feels his hands smooth out his hair, pushing his bangs to the side.

"And it hurts," he says, bowing his head as if to hide his shame. His hands squeeze at Gladio's shoulders. "Gods it hurts so much, like a dull ache I cannot seem to vanquish. It eats me from the inside out, and even breathing is often so hard to bear."

"I know," Gladio says, bringing his hands down to cup at Ignis' cheeks.

"I try and think over and over what I could've possibly done differently. Y-You were his Shield, and I was his advisor, and we failed him Gladio. We _failed_ him," he hisses, shaking his head against Gladio's hands.

"No...No Iggy, there was nothing we could do. Ardyn...that bastard, he knew and he had it planned for so long and..." Gladio's voice hitches because he can't keep talking, the tears threatening to pour from his eyes.

Gladio's thumbs brush over Ignis' cheeks, the water rushing over his digits, and he wishes he could see Gladio’s face. Every twitch of his eyebrow, every shimmer in his golden eyes, the movement of his lips, all of it would be absolutely beautiful. "I think about it...every day. I hear his footsteps walk up those stairs, and...and...I would've given anything to keep him alive," he chokes out, his hand coming to his mouth to cover up a sob, his shoulders trembling.

Finally, the tears begin to fall, but Ignis wonders if Gladio can tell. His face is soaked anyway, his tears mixing with the water from the shower, so there's no way for him to know, though his light sobs are a dead giveaway. But a dam has broken, and Ignis allows the tears to fall.

"We all would've," Gladio says, leaning forward to kiss Ignis' lips, so gently he can barely feel the pressure. "Ya gotta stop blaming yourself, Iggy. You did the _best_ damn job of any royal advisor I know." 

"If I had done the best job, Noctis would still..." He swallows the end of the sentence.

"No," Gladio says, gripping his hands around Ignis' jaw. Holding his face, he leans forward and rests his forehead against Ignis', their wet skin sticking together. "You know as well as I do that we couldn't've done anything...It was fucking fate. _Stupid_ as all hell but no matter what we-" The anger laced in Gladio’s tone is nothing Ignis hasn’t heard before.

"But if we hadn't let him go into that crystal, if we had just-" Ignis is babbling now, the words pouring from his mouth faster than the tears at this point. The water curls over his eyelashes, his cheeks covered in water.

"Iggy...hey, Iggy. Shhh," Gladio whispers and pulls him flush against his body. His muscles flex around Ignis, his arms supporting him as the shower pours down on their faces.

Ignis feels his body relax against Gladio's, his hands coming up to press against his back. This man has always been here, supporting him, even when Ignis has pushed and pushed, pretending everything was completely fine.

"Gladio," he whispers. "I'm sorry..."

The reaction is immediate. Gladio pulls back and water splashes onto Ignis' face and chest. "What the hell are you apologizing to me for?" he snaps, though Ignis can picture his expression; eyebrows quirked up, his lips turned upwards into a cocky smile.

He grips at Gladio's forearms, holding himself in place, though his wet hands tremble as though they're about to slip from Gladio's arms. He'll slip away and never be able to find him again. "Because I...keep acting as though we need to be moving forward, and yet I haven't even taken my first step..." Tears roll down his cheeks, the water from his eyes hot against his skin.

"Iggy..." Gladio's voice is gentle, almost drowned out by the loud sound of the water hitting against the tub. Gladio moves his arms and Ignis stands for a moment with his own arms outstretched, his brow furrowing. Normally he feels the need to prove he can do everything on his own, no need for any assistance, but his heart jumps into a momentary state of panic. It isn't that he _needs_ Gladio, but in this moment he _wants_ him.

The moment disappears as soon as it comes on, and Ignis' heart flutters when he feels Gladio's calloused, waterlogged hands cup his cheeks, his pinkies settling under his jaw. Gladio's rough thumbs brush over his cheeks, hitting at the scar which stops right on his upper left cheek. He sucks his breath in, water flowing into his mouth on accident, his body frozen before the man he loves.

"It's okay," Gladio whispers, resting his wet forehead against Ignis'. "I don't think I've gotten very far either," he says. "If you think I don't wake up every morning pissed off at the world, or 'fate' or whatever the hell caused all this, you're damn wrong."

"Gladio-"

"No. Listen, we're all...stuck, and ya know what, I think a part of us is always gonna be...stuck. And it's okay if you're not ready Ignis, you don't have to be. That's what I'm here for," Gladio chuckles and the sound echoes so sweetly in Ignis' ears. It's so genuine and honest, a sound he's missed for the past few months. "I want to take those first few steps with you, if you let me. I know you don't want, or need help from anyone with regards to...this," he says, brushing his thumb over the scarred skin. "But, at least let me hold your hand for some of the way..."

Ignis lets out a sigh, his hands sitting on Gladio's hip bones, a place they love to rest. He leans his head to the left, letting Gladio's hand cup his face. He wants to rely on him, needs to really. "Gladio," he says finally. His name is warm, as warm as the water rushing over his overheated skin.

"Yeah, Iggy?" Gladio’s breath is warm against Ignis’ lips. They’re so close Ignis can almost feel the pressure of Gladio’s lips ghosting over his own.

Ignis brushes his thumbs over Gladio's hips. He knows the other's golden eyes are filled with concern, waiting desperately for Ignis to answer. 

"Are you going...to kiss me?"

The question is met with exactly what Ignis desires, Gladio's lips covering his own. His lips wrap around Ignis', his hands cupping his jaw as his tongue mixes with the water pouring into Ignis' mouth. The water masks Gladio's taste, normally far stronger and tasting of spearmint and coffee.

"I love you...Gladio..." Ignis pants, the name releasing from his lips on a sigh. His hands slip backwards, stroking over the strong muscles in Gladio's hips and his ass.

A growl rumbles in Gladio's throat, his lips kissing at Ignis', and they move down his jaw, and his neck. "Shit Iggy, I love you so damn much," he huffs, and his hips roll forward, sending a jolt up Ignis' spine.

"A-Ah..." Ignis hisses, tingles trickling down his skin. The water beads roll down his chest, his head dropping to the side as Gladio's lips caress at his neck. With each kiss, Gladio's tongue rolls over his skin, shivers making his arms tremble, his blood rushing to his groin. His body twitches as pleasure sparks into his bloodstream.

Gladio's hands travel all over his body, his fingers brushing his nipples, moving over his rolling muscles and Ignis tries to maintain a steady breath, but his lungs are desperate, the air getting trapped in his throat. A moan comes out instead, the acoustics of the bathroom making the sound bounce off the walls, reverberating in Ignis' ears. His face has to be so red.

"Missed that sound," Gladio chuckles, and his hands gently wrap around Ignis' hardened length. He jerks forward, hissing as he bites on his lip.

Gladio's hands are so gentle, stroking up and down slowly with such precision Ignis feels as though his legs might give out again. They've kissed plenty, but it’s been quite a while since they've done anything like this; neither have been in the mood, neither have found it appropriate. Even now, as Ignis' hips jerk towards Gladio's hands, he feels twinge of guilt tugging at his heart. Can he really feel this good when...

"Iggy..." Gladio grunts, his own cock pressing against Ignis' as he begins to stroke them together. His hands feel the muscles in Gladio's ass pulsing and rolling against his palms. He tries to forget, he wants to be _okay_ with this, with _feeling_ the man he loves. Gladio's body moves forward so their chests are flush against one another. His hot breath pants against Ignis' ear, the tickle of the air making Ignis' hair stand on ends. "Can I...?" he whispers.

Ignis nods, his breathing growing labored as Gladio slides his hands down Ignis' wet body, gripping at his ass. He feels his back slip against the wall of the shower, his feet coming off of the ground, and he immediately finds Gladio's shoulders, gripping them tightly. "Wrap your legs around me," Gladio says against Ignis' lips, and Gladio's hair tickles his nose, the wet locks brushing against his skin.

"Alright," he whispers, locking his ankles around Gladio's waist. He sighs, feeling Gladio gripping at his ass, the other hand fumbling around for something in the shower. "Gladio?" Ignis mutters, kissing at the larger man's cheek.

"Lotion," he grumbles, clicking the top of the bottom open as he the lotion squeezes out.

"Ah," Ignis mutters, leaning his head back against the bathroom wall as he attempts to relax, it's better that way, he knows. Gladio's thick finger enters him smoothly and Ignis feels his entire body tense, his backside stretching with the large digit.

"Y'okay? Been a while," Gladio mutters against his neck.

Swallowing, Ignis nods again, his breath slipping from his lips. His hands tremble against Gladio's shoulders, waiting for more. A second finger slips inside of him, his muscles pulsing around Gladio's hand. The stretch is a mixture of pressure and pleasure, his body lurching forward. "I am...fine," he mutters, rolling his hips down to match Gladio's thrusting.

With their movements, he feels Gladio's thick cock pressing up against his thigh, and it feels so damn good to be so close to the other, so _wanted_ , so _needed_.

"Ah Gladio!" he yelps when a third finger is added, his head tilting back. The water hits his arm and the side of his legs, everything feels so overwhelmingly hot, and he feels the heat rise to his head. Gladio pulls his fingers down slowly, only to pump them back in, stretching Ignis for what he knows is coming.

His own breathing begins to overwhelm him, the pulsing of his ass sending tremors through his body. His cock twitches, and Gladio's finger brushes over a spot untouched in so long. "A...ngh...Gl-Gladio," he moans.

"That good, huh?" he chuckles.

"Oh enough, just do it already," Ignis snorts.

Gladio kisses his lips, sucking on Ignis' lower before he pulls back, and gently pulls his fingers out. Ignis misses the sensation already. "Good, I love when you get impatient."

The tip presses to his stretched hole, and Ignis clings to Gladio's back, holding tightly while he presses his cock up inside. His body feels as though it's going to fall apart, melt into Gladio. The small thrusts Gladio uses to push himself inside send shock waves of pleasure shooting through his bloodstream.

Gladio's forehead rests against Ignis' shoulder, his wet hair sticking to Ignis' wet skin. "Damn...Iggy," Gladio pants, his breath rolling down Ignis chest, the hot air mixing with the steamy water. "It's been so long and you're really tight...I...gotta..."

A soft chuckle slips through Ignis' lips, his fingers running down each vertebrae of Gladio's spine. "Take your time," he teases.

"Shaddup," Gladio chuckles, moving his body upwards to thrust completely into Ignis, eliciting a moan from the other man's mouth. Gripping his ass, Gladio begins to thrust upwards, Ignis' back moving up and down against the squeaky shower wall. The echo of their pants and moans an overwhelming amount of sound, mixing with the rushing of the water pouring from the shower.

Ignis' ears are overwhelmed, but his skin is even more so, while Gladio's hands trail over his entire body. His lips kiss Ignis' lips, but they move all over his neck, jaw, and his eye, softly kissing his scars. His body takes Gladio in completely, and even in complete darkness, Ignis can feel every rolling muscle, every stroke of his fingertips, every pulse of his cock and every caress of his lips, all sending flashes of pleasure over his entire body.

And he loves him, so much. He loves every touch, every kiss, every little thing Gladio does right now, every word he said to him before they kissed. He presses himself down, matching his thrusts with Gladio's.

Gladio is so verbal when he makes love to him, though he rarely says any words. There are longer grunts when he pushes in deep, the sound bouncing off the shower walls. And there are shorter breath hitches when he slows himself, to control his finish, not wanting things to end prematurely. There are moans laced with chuckles, usually when Ignis makes a rather embarrassing sound.

However the best is when Gladio moans his name. "Ignis," the last 's' drawn out so seductively, and desperately. That's how Ignis knows Gladio is close to finishing, that, and his thrusts grow more sporadic, as they are doing now. His grunts are staccato, moving up and down with his body as his cock pushes inside of Ignis deeply. He manages to always brush against the exact spot, the perfect spot, which sends jolts right to Ignis' cock, his body tensing.

"A-Ah...G-Gladio...I..."

"Yeah..." he grunts, and suddenly his hand is around Ignis' cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. The sensation is enough to overwhelm Ignis over the edge. With a yelp, he feels his body release, his cock throbbing in Gladio's hand as it twitches, his finish shooting out.

It doesn't take long for Gladio to join him, the clenching of Ignis' ass enough to feel Gladio's length twitching and pulsing against his walls. "D-Damn Iggy..." he mutters, nipping at the skin on his shoulder when he pushes in with a large thrust, his body pushing Ignis further up the wall. His seed pours inside and Ignis shivers, the hot liquid filling him up completely.

With a sigh, Ignis' chest heaves, his head falling back against the shower wall. The water trickles down his legs and arms, his wet bangs sticking to his forehead. "Gladiolus, every time..." he murmurs.

Kisses pepper his shoulder, and Gladio chuckles through his heavy breaths."I make you feel amazing?" he asks.

"Perhaps," Ignis mutters, his fingers running through Gladio's wet locks.

When he pulls out, he warns Ignis about lowering him to the ground, and he's thankful, because his legs tremble, and he clings to Gladio for a moment as he regains his footing.

"I missed you," Gladio mutters, kissing the side of his head, as though Ignis has finally let him back in.

"I missed you too," he agrees, stroking his finger down Gladio's cheek, tracing the scar on his face. He loves that scar; it's the perfect way to know exactly where he's touching on Gladio's face. He can map out the rest so easily this way.

"How about you finish getting cleaned up, and then you can actually finish making breakfast?" Gladio chuckles, kissing Ignis' forehead once more.

"That seems like a sound plan," he laughs with him, slicking his wet hair back with his hands.

"Great," Gladio replies. "I'll leave some clothes for you on the bed, yours are a mess."

"Thank you," Ignis smiles, hearing Gladio step out of the shower, the water splashing against the bathmat on the floor.

Letting the warm water roll over his body, Ignis thinks it's okay to lean on the man he loves every once and a while.

~~

Ignis comes out wearing only Gladio's sweater and a pair of boxers and Gladio's heart skips at least ten beats. His hair is messily falling forward in his face, and he's not wearing his glasses for once, which Gladio is more than thankful for.

"No pants?"

Ignis stops, and pops out his hip, his arms folding the long sleeves across his chest. Damn. Ignis could wear his clothes any day. A smirk pulls across Ignis' lips. "Oh, were there pants?" he says, the lilt in his voice telling as he walks by. Facetious bastard.

"Yeah, guess you missed them," Gladio sighs playfully. Ignis never misses a thing, even without his eyesight.

"Mmm yes," Ignis hums, taking his place in front of the kitchen counter.

"Not that I'm complaining," Gladio chuckles, resting his head back in his palm as he watches Ignis recreate his breakfast from earlier. "You looking for round 2?" Gladio teases.

A scoff leaves Ignis' lips. "No. I think it's about time we actually ate breakfast."

"Suit yourself," Gladio hums, but he stands up anyway, wrapping his arms around Ignis' waist yet again.

"You know this is how this problem started in the first place," he sighs, his fingers running over some of the eggs sitting on the counter.

"Yeah I know, I just like to be near ya'."

"I like it too," Ignis hums, leaning back against him, his hips swaying ever so slightly from side to side. "I...appreciate it when you hold me..." Ignis clears his throat. "Or...rather support me...like this," he says.

Gladio laughs heartily. "I was wondering when I'd get my answer."

"Your...answer?" Ignis sounds completely perplexed.

"Yeah, about whether or not I could hold your hand sometimes. Asking if I was going to kiss you isn't exactly a good response," Gladio teases, kissing Ignis' neck.

"I thought my response was quite clear."

"I guess I'll give ya' a pass," Gladio smirks, reaching over to place the mixing bowl in front of Ignis. "I cleaned the bowl for ya' and got out new veggies." He makes his way back to the table, happy to watch his boyfriend do what he does best.

Ignis clears his throat. "Thank you, and...no...I don't mind if you...help. I'll try and be a little more forthcoming."

"Same," Gladio agrees. It only works if they're both honest.

Ignis hums softly when he cooks, mixing the ingredients together. Over the years, Gladio has watched Ignis struggle and improve, until finally he cooks just about as good as he did before, if not better.

"Here you are," Ignis says, placing the fluffy yellow egg masterpiece in front of Gladio, putting a separate plate down across the table. "Eat up."

Reaching forward, Gladio grabs Ignis’ hand as he sits down, bringing his palm to his lips. "Thanks," he mutters, squeezing his digits.

"Of course..." Ignis says softly, the gentlest hint of red on his cheeks.

They eat in silence, Gladio enjoying the perfect flavor of Ignis' breakfast. He's a master chef, no one cooks better than his Iggy.

Placing his water glass on the table loudly, Gladio sighs. "Hey Iggy, I've been thinking,"

"Always potentially dangerous."

"Ha-Ha," Gladio snorts. "M'serious!"

"Go on, then," Ignis chuckles, pleased with his own joke.

"How would you feel about moving closer to Galdin? Y'know be closer to the beach, Prompto...I think he'd enjoy having us around more." Gladio trails off as he watches Ignis' face contort with shock. Gladio's known for a while Ignis doesn't love Lestallum. It's loud, and filled with so many people. They're not young anymore, though they're not old, but living in a more peaceful, quiet place would probably do wonders for Ignis.

Swallowing, Ignis shakes his head. "No...we can't. We both have apartments here, your sister lives here..."

"So we move out. Hell, we can get a place together there. Iris can...handle herself," he grunts. He doesn't want to leave her, no, but it doesn't mean he won't see her, and the girl's an adult now, she can handle her shit. He reaches out and takes Ignis' hand, squeezing it hard. "I think Prompto would appreciate it, and don't lie to me, I know you would."

Squeezing Gladio's hand back, Ignis lets out the softest of sighs, his head drooping downwards. "Being by the beach would be nice," he whispers. "And I do...worry about Prompto."

"I know ya' do. I do too," Gladio chuckles, brushing his thumb over Ignis' calloused hand. "So whaddya say?"

A smile appears on his lips. "It's not...a horrible idea. One of your better ones." He clears his throat. "Perhaps we could go...look at a few places next week."

"Yeah that sounds perfect," Gladio says, lacing their fingers together. If he had his way he'd never let go of Ignis' hand. "Oh, and if we live together, you can wear more of my clothes."

"I will have my own wardrobe, _Gladiolus_ ," Ignis chides. "And you act as though you won't be removing them frequently."

Gladio snorts loudly, glancing up and down at Ignis in his sweater. "You're damn right I will."

"Gladio please, I can _hear_ you undressing me with your eyes," Ignis scoffs, sipping pleasantly at his coffee.

"Nothing gets by you," Gladio sighs, bringing Ignis' hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles.

"Never has, never will," Ignis smiles, and Gladio loves that perfect look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of my first solo Gladnis fics and I actually spent a lot of time working on it, so thank you for reading! :D God this game fuels my angst feels so much, tho I did write something fluffy for this week too! Thanks to Adriana for betaing as well as Harmony for giving me amazing advice and B for reading as well :)
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where i write random stuff!  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about FFXV with me!


End file.
